Omitted Memories
by Number66
Summary: In a persons life the most painful memories stay with them. Norman will soon learn just what that statement means as his entire life is turned upside down, and only an old friend is there to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Paranorman.

Omitted Memories Chapter 1

* * *

It was a quiet night in the town of Blithe Hollow's as two young children walked down the illuminated streets.

"How cool was that movie." The Neil said as he looked at the friend who was walking besides him.

"It was pretty cool, I liked that it stayed true to the zombie lore and was able to put good amounts of humor in it." Norman responded giving a crooked smile to his best friend.

The pair continued their walk down the street as they proceed to chat about their enjoyment of the movie, before stopping in front of a house.

"Well, this is my stop." Neil said as he turned to look at Norman.

"Well, night Neil, seen you on Monday, and say hi to Bub for me will yea." Norman said as he waved goodbye to his friend and continued his path down the lit street. The young boy put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and looked at the area around him, noticing that the streets were particularly bare at this time of night since most people both living and dead were sleeping.

"_To think it has only been about 10 months since the witch's curse incident."_ Norman thought to himself and how his life had somewhat drastically changed after that fateful night. The bullying had pretty much stopped, the town basically recognized him as big hero, and his family relationship had improved in a number of ways_. "Of course there are still some issues that need to be dealt with." _Norman thought to himself with a shudder as he remembered all of the witch tourist themed attractions that were still around the town.

"I am going to have to work on fixing that, at least for her sake." Norman quietly said to himself as he kept on walking down the street seeing he was just a few blocks away from his house. He started to move a little faster to make home in time when he suddenly heard something that caught his attention.

"Help!"

Norman turned his head to see where it came from and saw that it was coming from the direction of the forest. Norman turned his head back in the direction of his house before giving a shrug and turned, walking in the direction of the person in need.

* * *

Norman walked through the forest as he kept his ears open to see if he could hear who was shouting again, when suddenly he heard something in the distance.

"HELP, is anyone out there?" Norman heard someone scream as he turned his head in the direction it came from, and sprinted as fast as he could in the direction of the yelling. Before he quickly stepped out of the forest to see a large semi truck on the side of the road with two men standing near it.

"Yes." Norman spoke up causing the two men to quickly turn around and look at him for a moment before Norman spoke again. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh thank God, as a matter of fact we do, I'm Rick and this man right here is Bob." The bearded trucker said as he pointed to himself and then to the black haired sunglass wearing truck behind him. "You see our storage door came undone and a few boxes went flying out so I was seeing if someone was out there to give us a hand." Rick said as he smiled at Norman.

Norman stood there for a moment and stared at the pair, before he gave a quick nod. "Sure I can help." Norman said as he walked closer to them and picked up one of the boxes, and watched as Rick did the same and they both walked to the back of the truck.

"Oh, were are my manners I forgot to ask for your name young lad." The older man said as he looked at Norman.

"It's Norman." The young boy responded as he placed the box in the storage container before turning around and walking back with Rick.

"You would not by chance be the same Norman I keep hearing about who saved this town." Rick responded with a smile.

"Oh it was nothing." Norman responded with slight blush of embarrassment as he picked up another one of the boxes.

"Well regardless, that's something, wish I was that predictive at your age." Rick said with a laugh as they both placed the boxes in the container. Before both of them turned around to see that they had just put in the last one. Rick gave Norman a smile and reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Oh, theirs no need for that." Norman said with a smile. "I'm just doing what any good person would do. So were is all this stuff going any way." Norman asked in curiosity.

"Somewhere in Europe." Rick responded as he closed the door to the container.

"Well, maybe I will see you around sometime." The young boy said with his trademark-crooked smile before he turned around and walked away. He had only taken a few steps when he felt a hand grab the back of his hood. Norman turned around in shock as he saw Rick holding on to him about to swing a metal pipe at him.

Norman quickly unzipped his hoodie and slipped out of it as fast as he could causing Rick to just barely miss him and fall to the ground. Norman did not even bother to look back as he broke out into the fastest he had ever run.

"STOP HIM". He heard Rick shout as he ran straight back into the forest maneuvering his ways through the trees. As he ran he could see the dim light from Blithe Hollow's in front as he continued to run. When suddenly he felt something sharp hit him.

Quickly stopping to look down and see something sticking out of his leg. Norman ripped it out and saw that it was a small pin. He turned to see the other trucker in the distance lowering a rifle. Norman turned once again; suddenly he felt a drowsy sensation hit him as he slowly fell to the ground hitting his head with a loud thump before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the movie Paranorman

Omitted Memories Chapter 2

* * *

It was a quiet morning at the Babcock house as Courtney sat on the couch holding her phone up to her ear as she used her other hand to paint her toenails.

"I know, I mean I like Susan a lot but she and Josh do not have anything in common. I mean I honestly don't even see this relationship lasting more then a week" She said into her phone as she carefully painted onto toenails. She suddenly saw a shadow come over from behind her as she looked up to see who it was. "Jill. I'll call you back later. I got to go bye." Courtney said as she hung up the phone and turned to look at the person behind he "What do you want dad?" she asked.

"Well, honey the thing is Normans not in his room, so that must mean he stayed the night at Neil's. So I was wondering if you could go and pick him up." Her father asked as he looked at his daughter.

Courtney let out a loud groan as she sat up and glared at her dad. "Do I have to, why can't you go and pick him up yourselves. I mean its Saturday and I'm busy with stuff."

"Listen I need to help your mom in the kitchen, and besides you and your brother have not really spent time together so in your mother's opinion you should spend some time with him." Her dad said as he turned and headed back into the kitchen leaving Courtney staring in shock and annoyance before she let out another groan.

She then hopped off the couch and stomped over to her sandals and opens the walked over to the door and threw it open as she walked out slamming it behind her.

* * *

Courtney walked to the front door of Neil's house and quickly gave it a knock. She waited for a few seconds before she heard it open to see Mitch standing at the doorway.

"Hello Mitch, I'm here to pick up Norman." Courtney said as she looked at Neil's older brother who looked at her with confusion before he turned his head back into the house and let out a yell.

"Hey, Neil come over here." Mitch shouted as ne turned back to Courtney with a slightly nervous look when Neil then made his appearance.

"Yea, oh hello Courtney." Neil said as he stood next to his brother and gave Norman's sister a big smile.

"Hey Neil, I was wondering if you could get Norman for me I need to take him home." Courtney said as she watched Neil's smile suddenly quickly fade.

"What are you talking about?" Neil asked in confusion.

"Norman he stayed the night here." Courtney said as she looked back at Neil.

"No. Last time I saw him was after the movie. He left me here and started walking back home." Which is were he is right?" Neil responded with a look of slight worry.

"No, he was not in his room this morning my mom and dad said." She responded.

"Then where is he?" Neil asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry little bro, he's probably just somewhere around the town talking to ghost or something like that." Mitch Responded as he gave his brother a pat on the back.

"Well regardless I need to find him." Courtney said as she looked at Mitch, who in turn have her a nod before he opened his mouth to speak. "Okay, me and Neil will help you find him just let me go and get my van, and don't worry little bro I'm sure Norman is fine." Mitch said as he walked back into the house before he came back holding his keys and he walked over to his van and opened the door and watched as Courtney and Neil got in before he got into the driver seat and turned on the ignition and then backed out of the drive way to begin there search for Norman in Blithe Hallows.

* * *

The small group scanned the town as they drove through in Mitch's large van. The three of them scanned the streets for the spiky haired boy.

"We have been around this street three times and we have not seen any signs of him." Neil said in a worried voice as he looked at his brother and Courtney.

"Do you think we should like tell your mom and dad?" Mitch asked as he looked at Courtney.

"No I think we should look around more out of town, Neil you're his friend where does he like to hang out when he is by himself." She said as she looked behind her at Neil who rubbed his chin as he was trying to think of possible places Norman could be.

"Well, he told me he just liked to walk around and think when he wants to be by himself. So he could be anywhere near the town." Neil said as he looked at Courtney who starred back at him for a second.

"Damn, okay so lets just do a scan around the outside of the city and see if we find him walking around. She responded with a hint of worry in her voice as she looked out the window trying to spot any sign of her younger brother.

"If we don't find him soon are we going to go to your mom and dad for help?" Neil asked as he looked at Norman's sister with pleading eyes. Causing Courtney to turn her head and look at her brother's clearly worried friend before she let out a sigh and she nodded her head.

The group drove around the entire town searching all the streets for a sight of Norman but did not have any luck and as each minute passed Courtney became more and more scared on where her younger brother was. They spent about an hour driving before they pulled up I front of Courtney's house as she slowly got out of the van and walked up to the door and gave it a knock as se soon heard the door open to see her Mother standing there.

"Your back so I take it you and Norman had a good long walk then." She said with a smile as she looked past Courtney in confusion. "Where is your brother?" her mom asked.

"Mom, I'll just cut to the chase. Norman was not staying at Neil's house and we have no idea were he is." She said as she watched her Mother smile fade as she turned her head back to the house.

"PERRY, GET OVER HERE!" She screamed as her husband suddenly appeared in sigh.

"Sandra, what are you yelling about this time?" Perry said in annoyance.

"Normans missing." Sandra responded in a worried voice.

"What!" Perry responded in shock.

"It's true and we have been looking for him for over an hour." Courtney responded as she looked at her parents who then quickly turned and looked at her.

"You mean you knew he was missing and you didn't tell us." Her father shouted at her in disbelief.

"I thought he was just walking around talking to all those ghost people he knows." Courtney responded in a worried voice. "As soon as we searched the entire town and could not find him we came back here to tell you guys."

"What do we do?" Her mother said in a scared voice as she turned to look at her husband.

"Okay, Courtney, you Mitch and Neil are going to search the west side of the town. While your mother searches the east, and I will start calling people to help us get a wider search going. Don't worry wherever he is we will find him." Perry said as looked at his family and Norman's friends before the group scrambled out the house to perform there given duties to help track down Norman. Forgotten to all of them was a floating green older woman who quickly disappeared with a look of horror on her face.

* * *

For the numerous ghosts standing on their usual street it was a quiet and slow morning as it was not a weekday they doubted that they would see Norman walking his usual path to greet them. So they all just floated about watching as car after car speed down the road as if numerous towns' people were going for a mass meeting in the center of the town. When suddenly a bright green flash appended in front of them and an elderly ghost woman stood before them.

"Ah your like Normans grandma aren't you." The ghost Hippie said as he stared at Norman ghostly grandma.

"What's the matter you look worried." The ghost pilot hanging in the tree said as she stared at the newly appeared ghost.

Norman grandma looked at them in shock for a few moments. "Normans Missing." She said as the other ghost stared at her in silence.

"What?" the mobster ghost flatly said.

"Yes, my granddaughter came by the house saying that they have spent at least an hour looking for him and could not find any sign of him so they are starting a wide search for him and I was thinking all of us should do the same." She responded as she looked at the ghost pleadingly who all nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, I will take in charge and I think the best plan of action is to go and search the entire town and tell every ghost you see to help with the search as well." The dead confederate soldier on his horse said as he looked at the surrounding ghost who nodded in agreement while the greaser ghost suddenly spoke up.

"Not to add like complications to anything but what should we do about you know... her." He said as the other ghosts stared at him before they understood whom he was talking about.

"I think we should not inform her of this development as well who knows how she will react. I fell she should not be informed since there is no need to get her angry or scared when we are going to eventfully find Norman." The soldier said as he looked at the greaser and all of the ghosts who had look's in their eyes showing they agreed with and understood those orders.

Alright men and women lets move out. The wounded ghost "soldier" commanded as all the ghosts" suddenly vanish to help in the search for the young hero of Blithe Hallows

As the day progressed more and more people both living and dead joined in the search to help find Norman. Though as the town and surrounding area was explored no one found any possible signs as to were the young boy has disappeared to. Norman's family and friends became much more worried on his location.

"We have been looking for hours were could he be?" Perry said as he looked around the old cemetery.

"I don't know, I'm getting scared." Sandra said as she frantically checked behind every grave marker she saw hoping Norman was resting behind one of them.

"We've checked every inch of this town from all the streets to even Uncle Penderghast old house, and no sign of that little dweebe." Courtney said in frustration as she looked around to see her parents staring at her in shock.

"Your brother is missing, watch your mouth." Her dad said.

"Well maybe he wouldn't be missing if one of you were watching him last night" Courtney yelled back giving them a glare.

"No, this is my fault." A voice said as the three Babcock's turned to look at Neil who was standing there looking scared beyond his mind. "I should have asked him to stay over with me for the night when we got back from the movies." Neil responded in guilt as he stared at the family

"We should have been watching him." Courtney responded, as she looked down at the ground in shame. "Where is my baby brother?" she said in barley a whisper.

"Yes, we should have, but don't worry honey we will find him, lets head back to the town center maybe someone has found some clues as to where he is." Her mother said with a worried smile as the group slowly got back together and made its way out of the graveyard.

* * *

The sun began to set as all the ghosts and humans were still looking for Norman... except for one. In the forest near a large dead tree floated a young female ghost who was looking up at the stars.

"_I haven't seen Norman at all today, wonder what he's been up t__o. Well where ever he was I hope he had fun." _Agatha Prenderghast thought to herself as she floated around the tree. She closed her eyes and began to remember the times her mommy would sit her right here and read stories as she listened. How the area used to be covered by luscious green leaves and grass. Back when she was alive.

It all came to a sudden halt when she heard someone coming out of the woods. _"Normans here!"_ she thought letting out a huge happy smile as she turned to greet her living friend. Her smile soon faded when she saw that it was in fact not Norman but two adults who were holding lights and walking around as if they were searching for something.

"Norman, you out here?" The man on the left said as he flashed the light around.

"I doubt it, the whole town was been looking for that boy for hours, where ever he is he is long gone." The man of the right said causing Agatha's eyes to shoot open in shock.

"Do you think he's okay?" His partner asked.

"I honestly have no idea, I heard on TV somewhere that once a person goes missing beyond 24 hours and there are no traces or where they went. The chances are very slim." He said as he turned to his partner who gave a sad nod before they both turned around and walked back into the forest. Unknown to them Agatha stood there in shock and worry.

"_No, no, no Normans not missing, it's just a cruel prank."_ She thought to herself as she floated as fast as she could towards the town. When she floated into the town she was not in anyway fond of, Ignoring the billboards and familiar places that had supported her execution or as what Norman called a tourist attraction. Agatha looked at the frantic citizens of the town all shouting Norman's name.

Agatha stood there in shock as her mind processed what was going on when her eyes caught several ghost searching around as well. When she saw this, her mind suddenly realized it was true and Norman was indeed missing and none of the ghost told her. Feeling of both fury and sadness crept over the ghost girl as she let out a loud scream causing all the ghost in the area to stop what they were doing and look in her direction.

Agatha looked at all the ghost standing in front of her and saw the looks of worry and fright that were given by them. Slowly realizing they were all afraid of her, tears began to fill the ghost's eyes as she turned and floated away as fast as she could. Accepting the fact that her only real friend was missing and no one had told her, she continued on for miles until she stopped in the surrounding forest of Blithe Hallows. She stood there in silence before she slowly broke down in tears.

Anger and confusion filled Agatha as she let the tears run down her face. She slowly sank to her knees and curled herself into a ball as she sat there collecting her thoughts.

"_Normans gone missing, what if something happened to him and he is in trouble." _She thought to herself as she looked up. "Norman risked his life to help me and at that time I was trying to hurt him, be brave Agatha, Norman might need you." She said out loud as she stood up and looked around ready to help find Norman. When it then dawned on her she had no idea were he was.

She felt a feeling of uselessness creep over her as she looked down at the ground in defeat. Realizing that she had no information on where here only friend was._ "Maybe if I go back to the town the other ghost will let me help them." _Agatha thought with a worried sigh. As she turned around something on the forest floor caught her eye causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

The young ghost girl crouched down to get a closer look at what caught her attention and saw that it was a small spike covered in blood resting on the Forest floor. Agatha looked closer at it and she saw there was something written on the side of it.

"Euro Science Inc." Agatha said out loud as she looked at the pin on the ground and noticed a trail of blood that moved away from the pin. Agatha slowly floated up and carefully followed the path of blood in the forest. It looked as if someone had been dragged or carried through the forest. As Agatha followed the tail a though entered her head, _"What if this was Norman's."_ and she immediately froze.

Agatha stood there for a moment before she took in a deep breath and continued to follow the trail of blood before she got to the road were the trail just stopped.

She stood there looking out onto the empty road as she thought to herself. _"If that was Norman were on earth did they take him and why." _Agatha slowly looked down at the blood trail from the woods, Norman's blood. A rage suddenly came over her as she felt her eyes turn a bright yellow at the though that someone would actually hurt Norman and take him away.

As she floated there she looked out into the distance before she looked up and turned around to look back at Blithe Hallows as all the horrible memories she had experienced flashed before her. Agatha then turned back to face the empty road, "You did not give up on me and you did not even know me for more then an hour, I will not give up on you. I will find you Norman Babcock I promise." she said to herself as she started to float in the down the long road to begin her long search for Norman.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Paranorman.

Omitted Memories Chapter 3

* * *

Norman felt a sharp pain jolt through his head as he sprain up and opened his eyes in shock. The young boy rubbed his head trying to numb the large amount of pain that it was causing as his hand run over a large bandaged area causing a sharp jolt of pain. _"What happened last night?" _Norman thought to himself as he closed his eyes and tries to remember what happened the previous night.

"Mom, can you come up here." He shouted as he tried to focus his thoughts waiting for his mother to respond which she did not. In frustration he opened his eyes to look around and as soon as he did he froze. Norman noticed one thing, and that was he was not in is room. Norman shot out of bed, ignoring the pain he was in, as he examined his surrounding.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in a plain grey room that had a bed, sink, and toilet. He eyes darted to a door as he moved towards it and grasped the handle as quirky and pulled on it only to see the door was locked. Norman then slowly backed away from the door as he began to fell fear creep through him.

"Where am I?" Norman said to himself as he tried to think about what he was forgetting. The young paranormal boy closing his eyes tries to focus his thoughts. He could not place his mind on what happened last night for a moment when it suddenly all came back to him and Norman's eyes shot open as he remembered what happened with the two truckers.

Suddenly Norman heard the sound of the door handle moving and the door swung open. In the doorway stood the sunglasses man who had shot him with the dart. Norman stood there in fear as his eyes meet with the man in front of him.

"Where am I?" Norman asked with a quiver in his voice as the man started at him with no response. Suddenly the man moved and Rick stepped into the door way.

"You!" Norman said.

"Yes, now I need you to come with us" Rick said as he stared at the 11 year old boy who just stood there.

"And, what if I say no." Norman said as he mustered up as much courage he could manage. Once he said this he watched as Rick stared at him for a moment before he let out a laugh as he walked over to Norman.

"So I see you have a little fight in there boy, that is admirable to say the least given your situation, but you really don't have a choice." Rick said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Norman who in turn froze still. Rick looked at the young boy before he opened his mouth "You will follow Bob over here and try not to ask questions and if you try to run I'm going to shoot you in the leg do you understand." Rick said as Norman gave a quick nod.

Bob then walked out of the room as Norman followed him they continue by walking down a long hallway Norman turned to see Rick walking behind with the gun in his hand. _"Where are they taking me?"_ Norman thought to himself as he followed Bob around a corner and down another long hall with several doors.

When they reached the door at the end of the hall Bob opened it and stepped inside as Norman slowly followed him into the room.

As the young boy looked around he noticed that there was a wooden chair in the middle of the room. Norman looked at Bob who pointed at the chair and Norman slowly walked over to it and carefully sat down in it. There was silence for a minute before a loud voice rang out.

"Norman Babcock." The voice said loudly causing Norman to flinch.

"Yes." He responded.

"Good, now welcome to your new home." The loud voice said back causing Norman eyes to grow wide in fear.

"What are you talking about?" Norman asked as he began to feel fear take over him as he looked around the dark room.

"It's quite simple actually, this is where you will be staying for the time being." The voice responded.

"Why?" Norman asked as he tried to muster up all the courage In his body.

"Well, you are going to help us study a very special and unique subject." The loud voice said in a happy tone.

"What kind of subject." Norman asked.

"You."

What?" Norman said in confusion.

"Yes, you. We will be studying you, well more of your abilities and how you came to receive them. I mean people claim they can talk to the dead and what not, but you actually can see and talk to ghosts. I am very curious to see how this is possible and don't try to deny it." The voice said as it echoed though the room.

"Yes, I can see and talk to ghosts." Norman responded with worry in his voice.

"And, do you know how you can do that?"

"No, I was just born with it" Norman answered truthfully.

"Well, neither do we, but that's what we are here to find out." The voice said in a response. "And you are going to help us."

"Me, how?" Norman responded in a fearfully yet curious tone.

"You will see," The voice said and then there was nothing but silence as suddenly Norman felt a hand grab his shirt and pull him out of the chair and dropped him on the ground. Norman slowly got up and brushed himself off as he looked up at Bob who in turn pointed to the door and Norman walked thought following Rick down the hall and back into his cell.

Norman slowly entered the room as he heard the door slam shut behind him and locked itself. Norman just stood there for a moment trying to process what was going on as he sat down in his bed and just stared at the plain grey wall around him. His mind racing at what was happening to him. When he suddenly heard someone at the door causing him to turn his head.

Norman watched as a small opening on the bottom of the door opened up and a tray slid through it causing Norman to get off the bed and onto his feet.

"There is your lunch eat up." Norman heard Rick say through the door,

"Wait?" Norman shouted.

"What!" He heard from the other side of the door.

"I had some questions." Norman stated.

There was a moment of silence before Norman heard. "Fine, I will answer what I can."

"Since you attacked me yesterday what happened?" Norman asked only to be met with silence.

"Kid it has been about five days since we took you."

"WHAT!" Norman Responded in shock.

"Yes, the reason you just woke up is was because you were under a very powerful anesthesia, as we needed to travel you discreetly." Rick responded.

"What do you mean by travel you?" Norman asked with worry in his voice.

"Well to be honest I'm not suppose to tell you this, but it really does not matter anyway as there is nothing you can do about it. You are currently somewhere in Europe." Rick responded before he closed the bottom of the door and walked away.

"Europe." Norman said to himself as he stood in his room trying to fully understand what was happening.

* * *

Rick let out a sign as he waked down the long corridors of the lab away from the cell. He made his way to a door on the left side of the hall and swiped his key pushing door open.

Inside the room he saw a man in a lab coat looking over a clipboard.

"So, will these test even work?" Rick asked

"Well, we will have to see shall we." The scientist said with a light British accent as he turned and walked over to a large object covered by a cloth. Rick watched as the man pulled the cloth away revealing what was underneath causing a shiver to run down Rick's body.

"Does it work?" Rick asked.

"It will." The man in the lab coat said with a smile.

"So, what convinced you to take this job considering the requirements of what we will be doing?" Rick asked as he stared at the scientist.

"The thrill of new discovery of what this kid can do and how he can do it. You?

'The money." Rick responded with a shrug.

"Everyone has a price then I take it." The scientist said as he started to inspect the machine that he was looking at.

"I suppose so." Rick said as he watched the middle age scientist work. "So how is the kid going to endure in that?"

"He will feel incredible pain, besides this is just one of the several tests he will be going through. No one ever said it would be a fun and painless path to get this information. If there was an easier way we would us it. However the boss wants what he wants and he is paying a large amount of pound to fund these experiments." The scientist said as he looked up from the machine and stared at Rick who intron gave an understanding nod of agreement before he turned and left the room. _"I get the feeling I'm going to need a strong drink right about now." _He thought to himself as he stepped into the hall.

* * *

Norman ate his sandwich as he sat on the ground in a daze still in shock of the information he had just received_. "I'm in Europe" _Norman thought to himself as he continued to eat when the sudden realization hit him.

"_There's no way my family will find me here."_ Norman thought to himself as he suddenly froze realizing the full reality of the situation he was in. _"Everyone must be so worried?" _Norman thought as he stared at the wall ahead of him. "There has to be a way for me to get out of here." He whispered to himself as he got up and started to look around the room he was locked in.

He examined the bed, sink, and toilet for anything that could help him escape. His hopes of finding any at all soon diminished as he finished his third sweep of the room. Norman turned and ran to the door in desperation and looked for a handle only to see that there was none causing him to slam his hand against it in frustration as he sank to the ground in despair.

As he sat against the wall Norman thought about what the person with the voice meant when he said they would be "Studying him." Norman sat there trying his best to gather his bravery. _"Remember what Grandma said, remember what Grandma said."_

Though it was little to no use as the fear he was feeling slowly crept over him as he sat there contemplating on how his life had just changed forever. _"How long will they be studying me, and if they just wanted to study me for medical and scientific purposes they could have just contacted me and I would have thought about it."_ Norman thought to himself before a small light bulb went off in his head.

"What if they are not telling me everything about these so called tests." Norman said to himself as he though about the situation he was in_. "They would not have gone through the trouble to kidnap and move me as far away as possible if it was something that simple. So what could me being here mean." _Norman's mind though as he tried to hold on to any source of courage he had left in his body to get him though what was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything for Paranorman.

Omitted Memories Chapter 4

* * *

The long stretch of road was empty as the light from the sun illumined the surrounding area. If a car had driven by noting would have been out of the ordinary on the long path in the middle of the forest. Everything was normal except of course the young ghost girl who was floating down the road at a fast pace trying to get to her next destination.

"So that town had no information on where Norman is at all." Agatha said to herself as moved down the road trying to figure out where she was going to go next. She suddenly stopped at a sign that was sticking out at the side of the road and read it.

"_So the next town is a few miles ahead."_ The ghost girl though to herself as she started once again to travel down the road trying to fully understand what she should be looking for as one of those things known as a car speed past her as aggie stared at it with intrigue before she turned and floated down the road.

"_I have been to at least ten towns in last five day's and I have not found or heard anything on what could have happened to Norman" _She thought to herself as she picked up the pace. _"As well as found nothing with the name Euro Science Inc. on it, still no idea what it means and what it would have to do with Norman."_ She thought as she passed the numerous trees that were on the side of the road.

As she floated down the road Agatha's mind slowly started to wonder back to a very happy moment in her ghost life as she moved down the road.

* * *

The midday sun shown over the large tree in the middle of the forest as a small young female ghost sat up against the trunk wishing she could feel the warmth of the sun on her ghostly form. _"Well I guess I'm just going to sit here for the entire day, again." _Agatha thought to herself as she closed her eyes to try and understand why she was not back in her sleep and instead still in the living world. She opened her eyes slowly when she heard a twig snap in the distance.

Her eyes widened as she saw a saw a spikey haired boy slowly step out of the woods, she quickly floated behind the tree hoping he did not see her. _"Why is he here?" _She thought to herself as she looked over the side to get a better look to see him walking straight to the tree.

"I can see you, ya know." Norman said as he stared at the tree.

"Go away." Agatha responded.

"No." Norman responded.

"Why are you even here, you don't need to show up for at least another year to put me back to sleep." Agatha said as she moved out from behind the tree to glare at Norman.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Norman responded with a shrug.

"About what, I'm just a crazy witch ghost who attacked you when you were just trying to help." Agatha said as a small flash of guilt shown on her face causing Norman to take a step closer.

"Yes you did, but you were scared and that whole incident is over now." The young boy said as he gave a crooked smile.

"That still does not explain why you are here what would you want to know about me. The young ghost said shyly.

"I just want to get to know you better."

"Why?" Agatha stated as she stared at the young boy in confusion.

"Well to be honest I never really met anyone who could see ghosts as well, well there was my uncle the one who read you the stories before me, but me and him never really talked that much." Norman said with a sigh looking down for a moment and stared at the ground.

"I see." Agatha said as she slowly floated a little closer to the young boy. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well, first is why are you still here, shouldn't you be asleep or moved on?" Norman asked.

Agatha stared at him for a moment before a look of sadness came across her face. "I don't know." She said softly as she stared back at Norman who then stepped forward.

"Well, maybe you still have unfinished business here that you still need to take care of." Norman responded as he looked at the floating ghost girl.

"What could I possibly still have to do, I was only eleven when… you know" Agatha said in a whisper.

"I really can't answer that, but I can help you find out maybe." Norman said as he looked at the young ghost.

Agatha stared at the young boy for a moment before she opened her mouth. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I know what it's like to be alone, and feeling of wanting to just go and find a place to be happy by yourself." Norman responded with a smile.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yea." Norman said with a slight pause as his gaze moved away from Agatha and started at the ground.

There was a short period of silence between the two before Agatha cleared her throat. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked causing Norman to look up at her for a moment.

"Sure." He responded as he stood there a moment to try and think of the right words to say before he opened his mouth. "Well I'm sure you know what having the gift was like with the stares and the whispers behind your back. As well as the isolation that your put through not knowing if you'll have anyone close to you who fully understands what you're going through." Norman said with a sigh as he looked back at Agatha who was just staring back at him.

"The feeling that you are an abomination that has no place in the world." Agatha said as she felt her eyes water up causing Norman to walk a little closer to her.

"Those awkward moments when a ghost says something funny and everyone stares at you." Norman said with a slight smile.

"When a ghost is there to comfort you when you feeling sad and alone." Agatha said as a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"There's also learning new and exciting things about history and lives those ghosts lived." Norman said as he stood inches away from Agatha.

"What about when you get to be by yourself and enjoy the peace." Agatha said as she stared back at Norman.

That is definitely a nice feeling as well." Norman responded as he bent down and sat against the trunk of the tree as he watched as Agatha slowly joined him as she gave him a perplexed stare.

"What?" Norman asked in curiosity.

"It's just your the first person I have ever really talked to about this with." She responded with a nervous smile.

"Well the same can be said for me." Norman said as he gave her a quick smile back.

"Is there anything else you wanted to know about me at the moment." The young ghost asked shyly.

Norman sat there in thought for a moment before he gave a nod. "So what other fairytale's do you enjoy listening to?" he asked causing a smile to appear on Agatha face as she started to tell him all of the stories her mother told her when she was alive.

* * *

Agatha slowly smiled to herself as she remembered the happy memory, but her smile soon faded on remembering she had a job to do as she slowly floated to the entrance of the small town in front of her. Hoping that it would have some clues on Norman's disappearance.

The young ghost floated through the small town in hopes to hear news that related in someway to her missing friend. She kept her ears open unseen by the townsfolk that walked around her. Agatha took time to notice the strange clothes they were wearing as well as the weird small rectangular objects some where holding up to there ears.

"_Norman was right so much has changed in the world" _Agatha thought to herself as a large moving object that Norman told her was called a car passed her. She shook her head in disbelief as she watched it disappear down the road before she once again started to float around the town looking for clues.

Agatha spent the rest of the day floating around the town listening to as many conversations as she could to try to and see if she could find any hint on Norman's location. As each hour past her hope seemed to diminish as she watched the sun slowly set in sadness as a feeling of uselessness crept over her.

"What if I don't fin- No you can not think like that Agatha Prenderghast. You will find him somehow." She whispered to herself as she floated near the side of a building to take a quick break and clear her thoughts. As she let out a deep breath she heard the sound of footsteps walk by.

"So anything interesting happen at work this week?" A female voice asked as Agatha started to float away so she did not have to listen

Well, there was that one shipment to New York that was s little strange." A male voice said causing Agatha to stop in curiosity.

"How?"

"Well these two men needed me to help send a large container to New York." The man replied

"So, you just helped in getting it flown to New York." The female voice said.

"Yea, I mean the money was very good." A male voice said. They also said they needed to get the specimen moving As fast as humanly possible so I helped out.

"What did they say it was?"

"They said it was just a lab monkey they were traveling to one of their main building." The man said.

"In New York." The woman asked?

"No they needed to get it sent to New York so they could then fly it somewhere in Europe. I mean that's why they are called Euro Science Inc. and not New York Science Inc." The man said with a light laugh causing Agatha eyes to widen as she moved closer to hear more of the conversation.

"I see, I don't know if I had heard of them before." The woman responded.

"Neither have I, but they seemed wealthy and important so I decided it was best to not ask questions and do what they told me to" The Man responded.

"That was proudly the best decision." The woman said as the sound of their footsteps became lighter and lighter until they disappeared completely and Agatha just floated next to the building in complete shock at what she just heard.

"_Euro Science Inc."_ She though to herself as a stood there in the alleyway processing this new information. "Does that mean they… put Norman in a container somewhere." Agatha thought as she felt anger wash over her as she thought of what Norman might be going through.

"I guess that means I have to somehow get to New York, to see if I can get any information on what ever this Euro Science Inc. is and maybe I will find a clue to were Norman is." Agatha said to herself as she exited the alleyway and started to once again float down the road of the town before she stopped.

"_How will I get to New York?" _She thought to herself as she floated there. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the old map her mother had shown her when she was still alive. _"The state of New York is right next to Massachusetts."_ she remembered.

Agatha opened her eyes as a small memory of what the map looked like hit her. Her mind slowly drifted to a long road that her mom had made her study. She remembered a long road was used for trade and travel back when she was alive. She slowly began to remember were the long path started to where she was currently located. A small hopeful smile appeared on her face as she turned and began to walk out of the town and down the road as fast as she could to get to New York City as fact as she could. _"Hopefully when I get there it will, I can find more information on where Norman was set. If it's anything like the towns I have visited it can't be too big."_ She thought to herself as she disappeared down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from ParaNorman

Omitted Memories Chapter 5.

* * *

A loud swing of the door opening awoke Norman making him sit up on his bed and look in a daze at the man in a labcoat standing at the doorway. Norman stared for a moment before speaking.

"Who are you?" Norman asked with a glare.

"I am scientist, and that is all you need to know about me. Now get up and follow me we have some test's we need to run." The man responded as he watched Norman reluctantly hop out of his bed and did a quick stretch before he turned and looked at the man in the lab coat.

The scientist then turned and walked out of the room and Norman followed him down the long hall of the building they were in. The pair walked for what seamed like hours when the scientist suddenly stopped in front of a door and opened it with his card. Norman followed him in to see that the room was set up like a normal doctors office.

"Sit on the table." The scientist said as Norman quickly did as he was told and hosted himself on to the patient table. As he sat there quietly as he watched the man in the lab coat look at a clipboard.

"So what test are you going to be doing?" Norman asked nervously.

"Nothing major just want to make sure your health think of this as a normal trip to the doctors for your yearly check up." The Scientist responded as he looked up from his clipboard and stared at Norman with a blank expression. He then set the clipboard down and grabbed a case that was on the table and opened it. He then pulled out a stethoscope and put it around his neck and then grabbed something else from the bag.

"Open your mouth." He said and Norman did so cautiously as he watched the scientist walk up to him and placed a thermometer his mouth. "Close" the scientist said and Norman did so as scientist then pulled out a flash light and orthoscopic and walked over to Norman.

Norman sat there with the Thermometer in his mouth as he felt the orthoscopic go into his right ear for a moment before he felt the same sensation in his left ear. Norman watched as the man walked in front of him and took out the thermometer from Norman mouth and looked at it for a moment before putting it away.

"Close your right eye" the scientist said as Norman quickly did he suddenly felt the light of the flashlight hit his left eye. Norman reacting in shock the scientist proceeds to his right eye before putting the flashlight away and grabbing his clipboard as he turned to Norman.

"I am now going to ask you some questions, do you understand." The man said as he watched as Norman give a nod.

"How old are you?"

"12" Norman responded.

"How long do you remember having your ability."

Norman opened his mouth but the closed it as he thought to himself for a moment before he opened his mouth once again. "I have had this ability since as far back as I can remember." Norman said as he watched the scientist scribe on the clipboard.

"Has ability itself ever brought you any physical pain?" The scientist asked.

"No" Norman responded blankly.

"Do you have control over it, by that I mean can you turn it on or off."

"No, I have no control I always see ghosts, if I don't want to deal with a ghost at the moment I simply ignore them." Norman answered.

"Are there any ghost currently in this room?" The scientist asked.

"No" Norman said.

"Do you have any other special powers?"

Norman became silent for a moment as he thought to himself as he stared into the eyes of the scientist. "Not that I am aware of, the only thing I can do is see and talk to ghost." Norman responded as he watches the man continue to write on the clipboard. Before he put it down and walked over to Norman.

"I'm going to take a quick blood sample okay now stick out your hand." The Scientist ordered as Norman slowly tuck out his hand. He watched as the lab coats scientist dabbed it with a wipe before Norman felt a quick prick of pain and watched as the man collected the blood and bandaged his hand.

"That is all we need right now. Follow me back to your cell." The Scientist said coldly as He turned and exited the room and Norman hopped down from he table and followed him as Norman thought about all the possible tests that could come next in his time at this unknown place.

Norman watched the door to his cell close behind him as he slowly walked to the bed and sat down on it. He stared out the blank wall for a moment before he fell back onto the bed.

"_If that was just one series of test, what other ones could they have planned for me?"_ Norman thought to himself as he stared at the celling. _"How long are they going to be doing these test's and what are they going to do with me when they are finished?" _He thought to himself as the daunting fear that he may never be able to leave this place solely started to creep over him as he laid on the bed.

* * *

The scientist walked quickly to a door with a folder in hand as he pushed to door opened and stood in a room with a large black glass screen.

"So, Henry you finished the first set of tests." A voice from the other side asked.

"Yes sir, the results are right here." Henry said as he slid the folder though an opening in the screen and waited for a moment as he hears the sound of paper being turned.

"So nothing of interest?" The voice asked.

"No, he is just a Norman healthy 12 year old with the ability to see ghost." Henry responded.

"Nothing abnormal in his blood work?" The voice said as it let out a loud sigh.

"No" Henry answered.

"I see, in that case prep the CAT scan. I am going to see if there is anything abnormal about his brain activity.

"Yes sir." Henry said as he turned around and started to walk to the door.

"Henry." The voice said causing the scientist to turn around and stare at the screen.

"Yes." he asked.

"Will the machine be ready by tomorrow?" The voice asked and an eerie silence filled the room as Henry stared at the glass for a moment.

"Yes, it will be fully functional." Henry responded with a nod.

"Good, you may go now." The voice said as Henry gave a nod of understatement and walked out of the room.

He stood in the hallway for a moment before he pulled out a phone and dialed a number and held it up to his ear.

"Yes it me, I want you to Prep the CAT scan we will be brining the boy up in an hour. Do you understand? Okay good to know" Henry said.

He then put the phone back into his pocket as he started to walk down the hallway as he approached a door and opened it. He stepped inside and walked over to a machine that had been placed in the side of the room. He placed his hand on it for a moment before he grabbed apiece of paper that was on the table beside it. He then started going over it to make sure that the machine was ready for it purpose tomorrow as he started to press the buttons and turn the knobs.

* * *

Norman slowly reentered his room as he watched the guard behind him close the cell door, as he had just got back from the CAT scan they had just forced him to take. He stretched out his body to try and get the cramps of laying down on the machine out his his system.

He began to walk around the room as his mind began to wonder to what his friends and family must be going through at the moment.

"I wonder where exactly they are looking for me at the moment" Norman said to himself bitterly. _"No matter how hard they may be looking they will never find me there, I mean I don't even know exactly where I am right now" _Norman thought to himself as he let out a loud sigh.

He sat down on his bed as his mind slowly wondered to what the ghost must be doing at the moment_. "I hope grandma is doing okay."_ He thought to himself as guilt flashed over his face as he began to image the pain and worry she must have been going through at the moment.

"_There has to be a way for me to get out of this place. I mean all the hallways and people here I doubt they all live here, and if that's the case I must be near a city or town of some place. So if I can get out of this cell and make a run for it and out of this building I got a good chance I can get out of here and find someone to help." _Norman thought to himself as he sat on his bed.

"If I can cause a distraction at some point in time while I'm here I could make a run for it and attempt to get out of here." He whispered to himself as he started at the locked metal door. Norman breathed outward in an angry manor as he fell back onto his cell bed closed his eyes. _"I wonder what other boring pointless tests they're going to but me though." _He thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Once again a loud knocking on his cell door awoke Norman as he sat up from his bed and stared at the door.

"I'm coming." Norman said in a tired voice as he hoped out of his bed and did a long stretch as he watched the cell door open and he saw the scientist from yesterday standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Hello there Norman" He said as he looked down at the tired young boy.

"I suppose I need to follow you?" Norman responded with a glare.

"Yes you do." The scientist responded as he looked at Norman and gave a nod before he turned and walked out of the door and was closely followed by the young boy. Norman walked down the hall as he followed the man down the long hallway. Norman quickly realized that he was following the man to a completely different room that he was in yesterday.

"So we're going somewhere else?" Norman asked as watched the scientist slowly turn his head to look at Norman while they both walked done the hall.

"The equipment that we will be using for this test is kept in another separate room," The man responded as Norman watched the scientist stop in front of a door and opened it.

Norman followed the scientists into the room and when he walked in a few things grabbed Norman's attention. The first was that there were several other lab-coated people in the room. Norman's attention was then brought the many different computers that were set up in and the large table in the center of the room were several of the lab-coated men were standing next to. They all then turned and stared at Norman without saying a word.

"We need you to get on the table" One of the scientist said as he looked at Norman who just stood there before he slowly walking over to the table, propped himself on the table and laying down. He then felt two hands slowly lift his head up and place a soft and comfortable pillow beneath it.

Norman rested his head on the pillow as he felt them place plasters onto his head. _"I wonder what they are going to be doing" _Norman thought to himself when he suddenly felt something tight on his arms and legs as he looked down to see that he had been strapped in.

"What are you doing?" Norman asked in shock as he looked around at the scientists standing next to him.

"Relax, it's all part of the test." One of the scientist responded as he looked down and smiled at Norman before he turned and made sure that the straps were secure. Norman attempted to struggle in the hopes they would become free.

Norman laid there as fear and worry began to come over him as he watched as all of the scientists move around the room doing various actions. _"What is going on?" _Norman thought to himself as he noticed a scientist approach him with something in his hand.

"Open your mouth" the man said as he approached Norman and placed something in it. Norman closed his mouth and with his tongue realized it was a mouth guard._ What exactly is going on I could have sworn I have seen something like this before." _Norman thought to himself as he lay there.

"Is everything secure?" Norman heard one of the scientists ask.

"The machines and computers are all prepped and ready for the test." Norman heard another scientist answered. "Henry you ready to do this?"

"Yes" Norman heard the voice of the scientist who brought him to the room as he looked up to see him standing behind him.

"What is going on?" Norman screamed out in panic.

"Relax Norman, it will make this easier." The man who was named Henry responded looking at Norman and back up at his fellow scientists.

"You ready" Norman heard a voice say, as he lay there afraid on the table.

"Clear." Norman heard when suddenly he felt two flat metal circles touch the side of his head. Norman suddenly screamed and convulsed in pain for a moment as the shock ran though his body. He felt the circles leave his head as he was left there on the table shakings and breathing heavily as a pair of hands grabbed his head and held it down.

Through the pain Norman heard a loud laugh somewhere in the room. "The damn kid just pissed himself." The boy heard when suddenly and fearfully realizing it was true as the feeling of liquid on his legs registered to him. He continued to feel pain travel through his body as the hands releases his head.

Norman took several deep breaths in as he tried to relax and ignore the pain to no success. When he suddenly heard Henry speak up again.

"CLEAR."

Norman felt the circles touch his head again he felt the electricity shock through his entire body as he lay there and screamed in agony.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: I do not own anything from ParaNorman.

Omitted Memories Chapter 6

* * *

The sun peaked its way into the Babcock house as the sun hit the face of teenage girl staring open eyed at the celling. Courtney slowly sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes as the exhaustion hit her in full force.

"Can't sleep." She heard as she turned to see her father standing at the entrance to the living room as she shook her head.

"I was finally able to convince your mom to lay down on the bed and try to get some sleep." Perry said as he looked towards the upstairs area and let out a sigh. "It's been a hard week for all of us, but your mother has been taking this whole situation the worse cause you know she and him were the closest."

Courtney looked at her father before slowly picking up her phone and started to check for any messages she may have missed. Her father stared at her for a moment before he shook his head and walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"_Why would he go and run off like that without telling anyone. Was he having trouble with something or someone? I assumed since the whole witch's ghost he was doing fine and he was happier from what I could tell. Was there something that I missed form him we never really talked that much… in fact we never really had a talk about him his ability. Could that be why he ran off? Cause I never really sat down with him and had a good old fashion father son moment with my boy." _Perry thought to himself as he rubbed his face in guilt. Before he turned his head to where he had left his daughter.

"Do you have any idea of why he might have run off like this?" He asked as stared though the doorway waiting for a response.

"No I do not dad." He heard her shout as he let out a long and annoyed sigh.

"Do you even care?" He said as he raised his voice.

"Listen Dad, of course I care and am worried about Norman, but is there anything more we can do besides wait for him to come back on his own when ever he does." Courtney responded as she continued to text on her phone As Perry shook his head when he heard her response.

"_Where ever you are son I hope you come to your senses and come home cause everyone is worried sick."_ Perry thought to himself as he continued to rub his face to try to relive his stress.

* * *

Mitch slowly stepped out of the driver seat of his van as he looked at forest that was in front of him. He slammed the door with a shut and locked his precious van before he slowly started to walk towards it. As he entered the forest Mitch started to look around for any signs of the person he was looking for. He continued to walk through the woods as he looked around his setting looking for anything out of the ordinary when heard the sound of movement in the distance. Mitch slowly began to walk in the direction of where the sound was coming from. After a minute of walking Mitch stopped and stared at the person in front of him.

"Little bro is time to for you to come home with me." He said as he stared at his younger brother.

"No." Replied Neil as he continued to look around the forest to see if there was anything he missed.

"You have been out here for the entire night!" Mitch said as he glared at his younger brother. "Mom's worried and told me it's time to bring you home."

"I'm not going." Neil said before he turned around and started to walk in that direction.

"I will pick you up and drag you back home if I have to, you need to take a break and-"

"Give up like everyone else." Neil said in a raised voice as he turned and glared at his brother who just stared at him in shock.

"No one has given up." Mitch responded trying to comfort his brother.

"Yes they have, his own family has not done a full search since the day after we learned he disappeared. Also don't get me started on the town that don't even really seam to care that he is gone." Neil said as he glared at Mitch who was slowly walking to him.

"We do care little bro, it's just that some people express that in different ways. You can't be out here night and day looking for Norman and blaming yourself." Mitch said as he looked back at his younger brother.

"It is though." Neil shouted at his brother before he looked down at his feet as Mitch walked up to his brother and gave him a pat on his back.

"I should have invited him to stay the night or I should have been with him as he went home and then maybe that would have stopped what ever happened to him and he would be here and none of us would be looking for him cause we would know where he is." Neil said as he looked up at his brother who in turn let out a deep breath.

"Listen bro, I know you want to look for Norman some more but you have been out it for hours, and mom told me you need to come home and rest and have something to eat. So let me make a deal with you then, if you come home and rest for the rest of the day I promise I will help you look for Norman as long as you want. I can even bring my boyfriend down to give us a hand. Does that sound good bro." Mitch said as he stared at his younger brother waiting for his response.

Neil stood there as he looked at his brother before giving a slight nod as his brother gave him another pat on the back and they both started to walk towards the entrance to the forest.

"Don't worry we are going to find him, and I'm sure where ever Norman is, he is safe and sound." Mitch said as him and his brother walked out of the forest and made there way to the van.

"You think so?" Neil asked in concern as he looked at his older brother and he climbed into the back seat of the van.

"I do little bro, I do." Mitch said as he started the car's engine and began their drive back home.

* * *

The streets of Blithe Hallows where quiet and empty as the midday sun illumined the street Norman used to walk down on his way to school as the ghost of Normans Grandma floated on the sidewalk trying to still full comprehend what was had happened with Norman.

"_It has been a week and we have not found a single trace where he could have gone._" She thought to herself as the fear of what her precious grandson might be going through at that moment Norman was most likely alone and by himself where he had run off too_. "There is also the fact that even though we had all the ghost search for him we found no sighs of where he went." _ She reminded herself as she tried to control the emotions that where coming over her as she floated there not paying attention to her surroundings.

Her mind then wondered to her other living family members and how they have been handling the recent turn of events as well. _"It's like they have just given up on going out and searching for Norman, and just accepted the fact that he has run off for some reason and that he is fine on his own."_ She thought to herself as she turned her head and looked in the direction of the Babcock house. _"Are they not worried what Norman might be going through or that for all we know he could be lying in a… no don't think like that, he is a brave and strong boy and we are going to find him safe and sound."_ She thought as her mind went to all of the ghosts that have been searching high and low for any sign of where her grandson might have disappeared too. Though despite all of the effortless searching around the town night and day the ghost have found nothing that could clue them in on what had happened when a sudden thought crossed her mind. _"What if one of those bullies from school did something to him like lock him up somewhere or beat him up and left him on the outskirts of town somewhere." _Norman's Grandma thought as worry began to come over her. "We need to start looking on the far outskirts of Blithe Hallows and any abandoned building that may be near there, maybe we will be lucky and find him." She whispered before she turned and floated away as fast as she could looking for any sign of one of the many ghosts in town that she could tell the new plan to.

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers and followers for taking their time in reading this story I hope it lives up to your expectations and your guys keep me writing this story and I can't wait to show you more of what I have planned.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from ParaNorman.

Omitted Memories Chapter 7

* * *

Despite being a 300 year old ghost there where many things Norman had shown her about the current time to get her use to the change in time period, but he had not prepared her for anything like this. Agatha Prenderghast stared wide-eyed open mouthed as she stood in the center of Time Square in New York City. She looked around in awe at the glowing signs all around her and the hundreds of cars and people speeding about around her as she just floated there in shock.

"Where in the world do I start" She whispered to herself as she looked around trying to remember any clues she might have seen when she floated into he city. She tried her best to focus on anything she might have seen but the loud sound of the busy city of New York kept her distracted and unable to focus as she let out a loud frustrated scream that could only be heard by her.

Agatha continued to look around as a feeling of being useless began to travel over her. It had taken her more then a month to get to where she was currently and now the young ghost had no idea what her next step for trying to find where Norman was taken to. She quickly began to look around the area she heard was called Time Square. When suddenly she found herself staring at a giant poster with a giant green witch on it. Her eyed winded as she slowly stared to back away from the large poster as her mind started to wander.

* * *

Agatha stood by her tree in anticipation as she waited for Norman to come walking though the woods as he normally did during this time of day. She looked down at her ghostly feet as she mauled over what she wanted to ask him.

"_Should I really ask him, I mean what if he says no, even though he's your friend he may not be happy about, I mean can I even leave this area is there like a power that keeps me from leaving this tree." _The young ghost thought to herself as she continued to have doubts on what she wanted to ask Norman when he got here. Her thoughts where suddenly put to a stop when she heard the sound of someone approaching. She looked up to see the image of a young brown spikey haired boy walking out of the forest and toward her location as she let out a small smile and gave a small wave and he waved back once he got closer to the tree.

"Hey Aggie" Norman said with a smile as he walked up to her ghost form as she floated off the ground smiling back at him. "So, today I decided to bring some stories from my time I think that you might be interested in." Norman said as he gave his backpack a pat as he turned and looked at his new ghost friend who was staring at her feet.

"Is something wrong?" Norman asked as he watched Agatha look up as she stared at him clearly nervous.

"I had a request." She stated as she stared at Norman smiling.

"Oh, what is it." Norman responded as curiosity began to take him over.

"I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the town, I am kind of of interested in how it has changed. My memories from you know that night are not fully there and I want to she what your current time period is like." Agatha said as he floated there looking at Normans face to see how he would respond. She watched as the smile on his face vanished as he stood there as a look on unease came across his face as he began to rub the back of his head as they both stood there.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Aggie." Norman said as he looked at her.

"Please." She responded as she moved closer to him.

"A lot has changed from when you were alive, I don't know if you would be able to handle the shock of it all." He said as he looked at her floating there.

"I can handle it, I promise I will be on my best behavior. I just really want to get away from this area, you have no idea how boring it gets floating by this tree all the time." Agatha said as stared back at her living friend.

"I still don't know." Norman said as he looked back at Agatha as he watched her eyes start to widened and her lips started to form a frown as she stared at Norman with a expression similar to that of a sad puppy causing Norman to let out a loud sigh.

"I guess I could show you around the town." He said as he let out a small smile as he watched Agatha face brightened up into a smile.

"Oh thank you Norman I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"Okay then follow me." Norman said with a smile as he turned around and walked to the forest as Agatha followed him. The pair made their way through the woods as they soon reached the road ahead of them. They walked down the path on the side of the road when a car suddenly speed past Agatha and she loud a scream in shock.

"Aggie, it's okay that was just a car. Remember, those things I told you about last week that we use for transportation that was one of them okay so there is no need to get frightened. You sure you want to go through with this?" Norman said as he watched her catch her breath and nod showing that she was ready to continue.

The pair continued on their journey before the town of Blithe Hallows became visible in the distance. Norman glanced nervously at Aggie as they both made their way into the town. The pair walked past several houses as Agatha looked in wonder as she took in all of the changes to the town she was looking at. Norman walked ahead of her as she slowly followed behind him before he turned around and stared at her.

"Well, you have seen the town and how it has changed, lets head back." Norman said quickly as he watched Agatha stare at him in confusion.

"What, I have not even seen the rest of the town." She responded as her happy expression vanished from her face.

"Trust me Aggie, the rest is a pretty much the same as this there's really nothing interesting for you to see." Norman responded as she could see a look of panic on his face.

"There is something your not telling me." Agatha responded as he glared at Norman who looked away trying not looking at her strait in the eyes. "Very well then I will just continue on without you." She said as she floated past Norman who tuned in panic as he watched her reach the corner.

"Aggie wait!" He shouted after her but she had already turned the corner. Norman then ran as fast as he could around the corner and stopped suddenly when he saw Agatha just floating there not moving at all as she looked up. Norman fallowed her gaze and saw a large electronic sign that read Witchy Wieners. Norman gaze then moved to Agatha as he saw a look of complete anger spread through her face.

"Lets go back." Norman said in a whisper as he watched Agatha suddenly start to look around her as she saw the numerous other witch themed names and object around the town as the anger on her face intensified before she let out a loud scream cause Norman to jump back startled before she turned around and shot off in the direction they came from causing Norman to break out into a sprint behind her.

The young boy ran as fast as he could as he followed the young ghost as she flew away from him back towards her tree. Norman ran as fast as his legs could take him as he ran out of the town and back towards the forest. He made a quick effort to get thought the woods as he made his way into the clearing where Aggie's tree was and stopped to take a breath as he looked up to see Aggie just standing in front of it just staring at it and not moving.

Norman composed himself before he slowly made his way over to her as he watched her stand there motionlessly for a moment.

"Aggie, its me Norman."

He waited but got no repose so Norman moved closer to the young ghost. Once he reached her he looked at her face and noticed two clearly visible tear streams running down her face.

"Aggie?"

"Norman what was that?" She responded as her head turned as she glared at Norman. "You knew that was there didn't you, that's why you did not want me to come to the town, didn't you." She said as the tone of her voice began to rise.

"Yes." Norman responded bluntly.

"Why are they doing that, is it a joke to them."

Norman stared at the weeping angry girl before him at a loss of words as he tried to find the best way explain what she saw.

"**WHY?**" She shouted at him cause him to flinch back.

"It's how this town makes money." Norman said shyly as she looked at the angry young girl.

"What?"

"No one in the town really know besides me and my family really know about what really happened to you and the witch's curse. You see to everyone else it's a an important part of this towns history, so they use it as a way to get money. I will be honest until I knew the truth I actually had no problem with it, but know that I know the truth I am sickened by it." Norman responded as he looked straight at Agatha who was still trying to get a hold of herself.

"Is there any way you can stop it?" Agatha asked as she looked at Norman hopefully but watched as he shook his head.

"I don't think we can you see the whole which theme gets our town a lot of visitors which brings in money which many people need. So as much as I don't like what is going on its kind of necessary. Aggie I know this is not what you want to hear but you just have to let go of it." Norman said as he stared at his young female friend.

"It's not fair." Agatha said as she looked at Norman.

"I know its not, but there is really nothing we can do about it. I know there is no way I can begin to understand what you're going through. All I can really say is you just have to work on ignoring it, and I promise I will let you know why I'm nervous about something if you want to see something around the town next time, okay" Norman said as watch Aggie turn away from him and continue to stare at the tree.

"Norman." Aggie said as she turned around and slowly sat down against the trunk of the tree.

"Yes Aggie."

"Could you tell me a story?" She asked as she wiped the tears off her ghostly face as she looked up at Norman who looked at her with his trademark smile and nodded his head.

"Sure." He responded as he sat down next to her an unzipped his backpack and slowly pulled out a large book as he then proceeded to open it.

"What do you want to hear?" Norman asked as he looked at Agatha.

"Something that has a happy ending." She responded with a slight sniffle as she still tried to get a hold of her emotions. Norman looked at her and nodded his head and flipped though the book before he stopped on a page and started reading

"Once upon a time." He started as he then felt the ghostly presence of Agatha's head on his shoulder and gave a small a smile before he continued to read from the storybook.

* * *

Agatha did her best to keep the tears from streaming down her face as she floated through the streets of New York. She had spent the day searching as much of the city as she could cover and found absolutely nothing that could help her find where Norman was. She continued to float aimlessly as she thought to herself of what her next move should be. After a period of moving she looked up and noticed she was floating a large area of docks.

Agatha slowly floated to the edge of the dock and looking into the water as she noticed that she did not see a reflection of herself. She stared at the water aimlessly as she watched the small waves move back and forth. "What do I do now?" the young ghost said to herself as she tried to think of what to do next.

"_I could take me weeks maybe even months to find something in this strange place that could give me a clue to where exactly Norman was." _Agatha thought to herself as she tried to keep herself from feeling like she had already failed Norman_. "There was to be something in this city can give me a new goal of where Norman was sent to."_ She thought to herself as she tried to think of any possible clues that she could think of when she suddenly heard the sound of a loud horn causing her to look up.

Agatha watched stunned at what looked like an enormous metal boat floated past her. She had never seen anything that big moving in during both her times in the living world as she stared open mouthed at it. As it passed something on the side of the boat made her mouth drop even more in big letters it read.

EURO Science INC.

Agatha blinked several times as if to make sure what she was seeing was actually true. She suddenly regained her focus as she watched the ship move by her.

"This could be my only chance at finding more clues." She whispered to herself as she thought to herself as the boat passed her before she made her decision and she quickly started to make her way towards the boat as she floated across the water.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from ParaNorman.

Omitted Memories Chapter 8

* * *

A disoriented Norman felt himself being moved as he felt his feet slide across the floor as the two men carrying him used their strength to hold him up as they took him back to his room. Norman heard the sound of a door being opened before he felt himself being flung through the air when his face suddenly slammed into the hard floor beneath him. He heard the door slam shut as he opened his eyes and looked around his empty room. He slowly used his hands to push himself off the ground as pain and soreness surged though his body as he sat there on the ground.

He slowly lifted himself off of the ground as he slowly stood up and gained a balance as he started to walk to the sink ignoring the soreness in his body. When he reached the sink he turned the water on and let the cold water run through his hand before he collected it in his palm and splashed it on his face. He looked up as he saw his reflection in the mirror he watched water dripped off his face as he noticed the dark bags under his eyes and how his hair was even more disheveled if that was even possible.

He turned and slowly walked to the bed in the room and he got on it and curled up into a ball as he stared at the blank walls as his mind started to go over all that had happened over the last month and a half. _"I need to do something." _Norman thought too himself as he tried to figure out a plan that could help him escape the place he was being held in. _"I could try and fight back when they take me for my next appointment" _Norman thought with a shudder as the pain of every shock test he went though stayed fresh in his memory. Though he would never say it out loud his time in this place was begging to have its effects on him.

"I wonder if my family has found any clues to where I'm at." Norman whispered to himself, as he looked down at his feet as he sat on the bed. _"I know Mom, Dad, Courtney, Neil, and Grandma are all probably still searching. Hopefully they have learned I'm no longer in the area or even the country."_ He thought to himself as he hoped that that was the case and that someone was coming to get him out of this nightmare.

"_Next time they try to take me, I'm going to fight back."_ He thought to himself as he slowly reclined out of the ball he was in and layer in the bed as he closed his eyes and unsuccessfully tried to get some rest.

* * *

Henry slowly entered the room as he saw a shadow behind the large black screen sitting down.

"Take a seat Henry." The man said as the scientist slowly sat down in the chair in front of the glass.

"So I have been going through the research we have collected from the shock tests you have been putting the boy through, and I then noticed that we have not gotten much evidence on why or how his abilities work. Would you not agree?" The voice said as Henry leaned back in his seat.

"Yes I would." Henry responded as he started at the figure behind the glass. "What do you suppose we do then?" he asked as he waited for a response.

"I have already come up with an appropriate exercise to test the child with." The man said.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Henry asked in curiosity as he watched the figure sit there completely still before he shifted and leaned back in his chair.

"I feel like its time me and this Norman Babcock meet face to face, so I will need you and the boy in room A." the man said.

"You positive that 's a good idea?" Henry asked in worry.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing. Get the boy for me."

"Yes Sir." Henry said as he got up from off the chair and slowly turned around and exited the room. He then began his journey to where Norman was being held as his mind wondered about what possible experiments his boss meant about Norman. "I guess I will have to wait and see." Henry thought to himself as he reached Normans room door and put in the code and opened the door as his eyes shot wide open when he looked in the room.

He looked in shock as he saw the empty room as he stepped in to look around. He looked throughout the room standing in to doorway a sound caught his ear and he turned his head just in time to see the metal door being swung in his direction right before it slammed into his face and body.

* * *

Norman stared at the ceiling since he was unable to fall asleep as he tried to think of a possible plan for escape when he looked at the door and a light bulb suddenly went off in his head.

"That's it!' Norman said to himself as he hoped off his bed and slowly made his way to door. He stood there staring at it for a moment when he suddenly heard footsteps stop on the other side of the door. Without thinking he bolted against the wall next to the door as he heard the sound of the code being accepted as the door opened as Norman quietly stopped it with his hands peaking over the edge and saw that scientist how he believed that his name was Henry looking around the room in shock. As the man looked away Norman saw his chance and got out from behind the door grabbing the edge of the doorframe and with all the strength he had ran and slammed it into the scientist face as the man turned to see what was coming his way. Norman watched the man fall down to the ground before running past him and out of the room. Norman stopped for a moment as he looked around the empty hall way and before he quickly ran down the hallway to his left.

"_Where in the world is the exit?" _Norman thought to himself as he tried to navigate his way through the hallways not looking back as he ran. He turned a corner when suddenly a loud beeping sound echoed throughout the entire hallway making the feeling of panic take over him as he started to run down the hall even faster as he turned the corner and saw Rick standing at the end with his gun pulled out and pointed at him.

"Stop right there kid." The man said as he slowly made his way to Norman who in in turn stared to back away.

"Don't even think about it boy." Rick said as he continued to move towards Norman who was too scared to move. "There's no where you can run off to in this facility, so I'm going to give you one option your going to come with me willingly or I'm going to have to drag you to where ever they want to take you myself. Understand?" Rick stared as he continued to move towards Norman who just stood there as Rick grabbed ahold of his arm and dragged him along as Rick walked along series of halls and turns before reaching a door and it quickly opened and he shoved Norman in before stepping inside the room himself.

Norman looked around the new room the first thing he noticed was Henry holding a red stained cloth on his face glaring at Norman. Norman changed his gaze to a chair in the center of the room in front of a table with a tea set and a chair that was facing in the opposite direction. Norman slowly walked to the chair and carefully sat down in it as he looked around the room waiting to see what was going to happen. When suddenly the chair in front of him turned and Norman saw the man who was sitting in it and staring at him.

Norman stared at the man sitting in front of him. The man appeared to be in his late 20's and was wearing a buttoned up suit and had a very wealthy presence. Norman watched nervously as the man stared at him for a moment before he leaned forward and grabbed the teakettle and poured the water into both of the teacups before he looked up once again and stared at Norman letting out a smile.

"Hello there." The man said in a British accent as he looked at Norman who looked back at the man confused.

"Hi." Norman responded.

"I am sure your wondering who I am and why you are sitting in front of me right now. So I'm just going to tell you." The man said as he grabbed one of the cups and took a sip. "Go on drink." The man requested as Norman slowly picked up his tea cup and took a small sip from his cup and looked back at the man who was drinking out of his cup before he looking up at Norman.

"Well to get to the bottom of it, I am the reason you are here." The man said. "I was the one who paid for you to get abducted, in fact I'm the one paying for all of this right now." He stated nonchalantly as he looked at Norman waiting for a reaction.

"What?" Norman responded in shock.

"I paid for you to get kidnapped and I am the one who signed off and planned your tests and experiments you're being put through at the moment."

"WHY?" Norman shouted as anger and fear came over his face.

"Money." The man responded.

"What?" Norman said in confusion.

"Money, you Norman have a very are special ability that if it was able to be made sellable could make any person very rich. That is why you are here we are going to find out every detail we can about the gene or part of you that gives you your ghost seeing ability. Once we find out how it all works and such we will find a way to produce it and then distribute it to the population for a nice profit of course." The man said, as he looked at Norman who sat in his seat to stunned to reply.

"So the reason you kidnapped and experimented on me was for money." Norman shouted as he looked at the man in front of him with anger and fear.

"Yes." The man replied. "I was also not too happy with that little stunt you just pulled back there. So I feel we need to address this issue now." The man said as he leaned forward and closed the distance between him and Norman.

"You are never going to be able to escape from this place, no one is coming to rescue you, No one is even looking for you or know where you even went off to. You have been here for a long time if anyone was looking for you they would have found you by now. You belong to us now accept that fact and move on." The man stated venomously as he looked at Norman.

"Who are you?" Norman asked as the color in his face faded.

"My real name is not important but here you can call me Howard."

Norman stared at the man in front of him _"I have to get out of this room and away from this man."_ Norman thought to himself as he looked around the room looking for anywhere he make a run for it but saw nothing.

"Now the current experiment path we have been taking with the shock therapy tests have not been going the way we wanted them to." Howard said as he leaned back in his chair.

"So I have come up with a new way to find out more about your ability if you don't mind me saying." Howard stated before he snapped his fingers and the door to the room suddenly opened causing Norman to turn his head and look in the direction of the open door. Norman watched in confusion as a young man in plain clothes stepped through the door and walking into the room. The young man walked past Norman and stood a few feet away from Howard who stood up out of his chair as he still stared at Norman.

"Norman I would like you to meet Francis. Francis is a junkie we found and pulled off the street, and for 100 Pounds agreed to be apart of this experiment. So Norman say hi to Francis." Howard stated.

"Hi" Norman said in utter confusion as he looked at Francis.

"Now say bye." Howard said before he quickly pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Francis before pulling the trigger.

Norman fell out of his chair in shock as he watched Francis fall to the ground and stay there as blood stared to spread across the ground where the young man laid, and the rest of the people in the room besides Howard stared in shock and silence at what had just happened.


End file.
